


Eight Ball

by HalloweenBae



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: This was a request, so here it is!What if Shane left Rick’s group, and stumbled upon Negan and The Saviors!





	Eight Ball

Negan squinted a little as he watched him bend over, leaning against the table with intense concentration as he slid the wooden pool cue through his fingers. In and out, back and forth, the blue tip teased the white sphere before forcing it to collide with the rest of the balls. Dark eyes glanced up as they scattered away from each other before thick eyebrows disappeared into lustrous black curls. Those eyes followed a certain striped ball before it fell into the left corner pocket, drawing out a hoot and holler as he sunk the shot. 

“Alright boys, stripes it is!” He licked his lips and sauntered around to the other side of the table, looking for another viable shot.

Now, Negan wasn’t gay, shit, that wasn’t it. He just couldn’t get Shane off his mind; couldn’t stop looking at him. The way he killed with such sloppy precision, the way rage took over his whole body, shining out his eyes like black beams of light really made him pay attention. He paid attention to the sounds that came out of him, the grunts and groans, the growls and howls as he fought that walker off Negan’s back tonight. He’d never heard anything like that before, but knew deep down that he wanted to hear it again.

Negan took his time walking down the metal steps, keeping Lucille close to him so as not to make a sound. He kept his eyes on Shane as he joked with Simon and drank his beer, bending over to hit that white ball again into the random pattern of multicolored spheres. Negan tilted his head to the side, taking in all of Shane’s muscles as they flexed and relaxed against the worn green felt. 

“I’ve got it from here. Simon, why don’t you take a break?” He set Lucille down on a chair and took off his jacket, setting it over his bat ceremoniously. 

“Yeah.” Simon looked a little disappointed, but the fear in his eyes prevented him from saying else.

“Leave your beer, too.” Negan instructed, taking it from his hand. “Shane and I are gonna have a little chat.” He winked at Simon, letting him believe whatever he wanted so long as it kept him from this room. 

“Roger that, Boss.” He nodded and quickly ran up the steps. 

“So, you playing solids, then?” Shane didn’t miss a beat. He walked up to him and handed him the extra cue, taking a swig of beer.

“Oh yeah,” Negan started, placing his hand over Shane’s as he brushed the back of his knuckles. He smirked when he noticed he didn’t pull away from the contact. “You’re pretty good with the stick, huh?” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” A crooked smile crossed his lips as he looked at his feet. “You have much time to play?” He glanced at Negan before looking back at the pool table. “Between keeping things in order here and keeping those wives of yours company?” He started for the table, twirling the cue between his hands like a staff. 

“My wives?” Negan bit his lip as he watched Shane’s perfect ass walk away from him, wondering what it would look like without those stupid baggy pants on over it. He was secretly hoping he would say something about his harem, giving him a way in without seeming overzealous.

“I mean, it just seems like you’ve got a lot on your plate.” He hit another striped ball into the middle pocket, chewing on that thick bottom lip of his. Goddamn, this man was perfect. 

“It does?” He walked over to him, sitting on top of the table as he looked his new lieutenant in the eyes. 

“Yeah, I mean, do you ever get to rest? Or relax? Or have fun?” He ran a hand through his hair and stared at him with those charcoal eyes. 

“I’m having fun right now, Shane,” he confessed, gently rolling his tongue across his teeth. “Aren’t you having fun?” 

Shane’s mouth dropped open as his grip on the pool cue tightened. He couldn’t tell if this was a challenge or not, another one of his games he’d seen so many lose before. He licked his lips to prepare them for speech, but couldn’t think of anything to say. He just stared at his boss, half undressed and vulnerable before him, and smiled nervously.

“What was that?” Negan put a hand to his ear, loosening his grip on the cue as he tilted it back and forth. “Are you trying to fuck one of my wives, Shane, is that it?” His tone went from jovial to serious very quickly.

“No sir.” Shane shook his head. Shit, that wasn’t what he meant at all; he just wanted to get closer to his boss, and now he’s gone and pissed him off.

“You see me with them and think… ‘I’m hot shit, I’ve got a nice ass, probably a big dick, a nice face, so it’s only a matter of time before Negan goes away and I can just...’” Negan stood up, dropping his pool cue as he walked Shane back against the cold concrete wall. 

“‘I can just slip inside one of them and he’ll never even know!’ Is that it, Shane?” He stopped walking with the resistance of the wall.

“No sir.” Shane was exasperated. How could he think it was one of his wives he had his eye on? I mean sure, what happened with Rick and Lori was kind of like that, but he thought Rick was dead! And he hadn’t told anyone here about his past. Plus, Rick wasn’t half as scary as Negan; Rick wasn’t half of anything as Negan...

“‘No sir’, you keep saying that.” Negan grabbed his chin, pressing his hips into Shane’s as he surveyed his features. “Then what kind of fun were you referring to, pretty boy?” His lips curled into a knowing smile.

“Pretty Boy?” Shane felt his face redden, the heat from his cheeks spreading to his lips as Negan’s gloved fingers forced them apart. “I didn’t think you’d…” 

“What, you didn’t think I’d notice you like that?” He scoffed. “I notice everything, Shane.”

“Get outta here.” He shoved Negan off him, but not quickly enough to hide the growth between his legs. 

“Oh, we’re just gettin’ started.” He sauntered over to the pool table, watching Shane brush off their encounter flustered and confused. “I know it’s not what you’re used to, but I know that look.” He pointed at him with two fingers. “I may be an asshole, but I’m not stupid.” He sat on the pool table, spreading his legs wide enough so he could see what he meant. 

“I, uh…” Shane ran both hands through his hair as he stared at Negan’s erection, stretching the grey denim that held it at bay. Sure, he’d been attracted to him. Sure, he’d thought about him in the middle of the night, and sure, he’d wondered what it felt like to be inside of him, but he never thought he would actually DO anything about it. He never thought he’d be given the chance. 

Negan licked his lips and smiled, motioning for him to come closer. It was now or never.

Shane felt his heart beat an intense rhythm as he thought about acting on his desires. Weeks of trying to please him had left him frustrated with only stolen glances he’d gotten across the room, and now this was actually happening? Like a fucking Christmas present six months early? 

“I won’t bite.” Negan winked as Shane made the conscious decision to walk toward him, a satisfied smirk crossing his lips. “Unless you’re into that shit…”

Shane laughed under his breath, walking up to the junction between his boss’s legs. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. “Just so you know, this doesn’t make me your little bitch or anything,” he whispered, licking his lips.

Negan smiled, distracting Shane with his mouth as he unfastened his belt and pants. “Uh huh.” He slid them down his hips in one fluid motion, glancing down at him as his pupils dilated. 

Instead of making some vulgar comment about his size, Negan simply held Shane with his gaze. He stroked him silently, watching those deliciously plump lips fall apart as he pulled his skin toward him, squeezing and relenting back and forth. He watched his already black eyes get darker, if that were even possible, and increased his pace. Eager and ready, wild Shane Walsh was literally putty in his hands.

Shane let out a heavy sigh as Negan pulled it out of him with each stroke. His palm was rough with calluses, no doubt from the work he’d done with Lucille over the years, but still felt amazing on his cock. He let his eyes close, placing a hand on Negan’s shoulder as he gripped the thin white fabric of his t-shirt. He thrusted his hips forward as his sighs turned into moans, threatening to tear that shirt to shreds.

“Shit, that feels good,” he whispered, not able to open his eyes just yet. He didn’t want to admit that it was Negan making him feel this good; that he’d decided to throw all preconceptions of pleasure to the wind, because, hey, it’s the fucking apocalypse. He thought for a moment that it could be Rick, no, Lori, fuck no, Andrea, anyone else jerking him off before he let the idea of Negan back into his brain. 

He let out a more audible moan as Negan almost brought him to his tipping point. He felt him grab his chin again, telling him to look at him while he’s making him come. He was so dizzy with pleasure he could barely keep his eyes open, feeling his balls contract with the anticipation of spilling himself all over Negan’s grey jeans.

But Negan stopped. He let go of Shane just before he was about to come, smiling delectably. Biting his lip and tilting his head, he knew full well what he had done. 

“Wha…?” Shane mumbled, looking down at his throbbing member and back at Negan. “What the fuck?” He reached down to finish the job before Negan’s hand clasped tightly around his wrist. 

“Nope!” His voice bellowed in his chest, exciting Shane more than he’d care to admit. 

“But…” His eyes searched his face for an answer.

“You want more?” Negan asked coyly, still holding onto his wrist.

“Shut up.” He swallowed hard, watching the tip of his cock move the thin fabric of Negan’s shirt up his stomach. If he would just let him…

Negan rose his eyebrows at him, trying to ignore the sensation of Shane disappearing under his t-shirt. “Say please.”

What the fuck did he just say? Did he just ask him to say please? “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Shane thought out loud. 

“Well then, I guess we’re done here.” Negan let go of Shane’s wrist, placing his hands flat on the table matter-of-factly 

“Please.” Shane whispered, looking up at him with desperate eyes as he clung to his shirt like a needy child.

Negan smiled as he pretended to contemplate his decision. He looked up at his lieutenant, standing up and bending him over the pool table quicker than he could even register what happened.

“Jesus Christ, man…” Shane tried to look back but only felt Negan’s tongue paint a fresh coat of saliva between his cheeks. “Oh fuck.”

“What’s the matter, Shane? None of the ladies in your life ever did this for you?” Negan’s fingers traced their way over his cock, tugging on his balls before teasing his entrance. 

“N...n..no, sir.” He whispered, spreading his legs apart. God, that felt good.

“Oh, you want to bring that Sir thing into bed with you, huh?” He licked him again and pushed his index finger inside, twisting it in a circular motion.

Shane gasped and closed his eyes again, expelling all the air he had left in his lungs as Negan went deep inside of him. He gripped the worn down wood of the table, digging his nails into the splinters as he felt himself adjust to the circumference of his digit. The circular motion helped him ease into that feeling, discomfort quickly turning into pleasure as he pushed in and pulled out. He felt his hips begin to rock against his knuckle, sparking a set of nerves he wasn’t even aware he had.

Shane focused on the eight ball on the other side of the table, starting to relax as he made it easier for Negan to slide another finger inside. He felt his tongue continue to slide up and down, sometimes even circling around his balls to catch the excess that dripped down his crevice. Negan had clearly done this before, and Shane couldn’t be more appreciative. 

“You ready for me?” Negan whispered before standing up and unfastening his own belt.

Shane nodded as his two fingers remained inside, curling forward to hit his prostate. He let out another moan as fingers felt so goddamn good in there, not wanting him to take them away. He didn’t want this feeling to stop, this tingling rich fullness he couldn’t seem to get enough of. He couldn’t imagine something bigger, something better, something…

“Shit!” He cried out, feeling Negan’s length slide inside him as he pulled his fingers out. Jesus, he was big. Fuck. Christ. God…

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Negan told him, placing a palm on his cheek as he guided himself in deeper. “Just relax like you were before, baby.” He smirked as his muscles began to expand around his dick, granting him entry to that sweet and warm center. “That’s it, Shane. That’s a good boy.” 

Negan ignored whatever prideful garbage Shane muttered under his breath and grabbed both hips, slowly pushing in. He watched himself disappear into this wild killer, his tan hips flush with his white cheeks as he held himself inside. He felt Shane twitch around him, clenching his muscles as he made him wait there while he relished in this visual masterpiece of submission. 

“Is that all you got?” Shane looked back, that wild animal he’d desired finally coming out to play.

“Whoa ho ho!” Negan smiled as he grabbed a tuft of his hair. “There he is!” He lifted his head backward and pulled out halfway, then rammed him into the pool table. “Be careful what you wish for.” 

Shane winced as Negan’s fingers tightened on his scalp, trying not to focus on the pain while his cock slipped into a penetrating rhythm that sent his eyes into the back of his head. In and out, harder and faster against the billiard table as his own cock twitched for release. He growled as Negan hit so deep, so smoothly, so fucking deliciously that it made him wonder why he hadn’t tried this before. 

His legs began to shake as he felt Negan hit that expanse of nerves again, his pace becoming unrelenting. He could hear him humming as his breath hitched here and there with each thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin so loud that their collective growls and hums could no longer drown it out. He felt a heat churn in his lower stomach as Negan’s dick filled him to the brim and slid out over and over. Jesus, he was about to come. He took in a deep breath and held it as Negan pulled him straight up by the strands of his hair. 

“You gonna come for me, killer?” He whispered into his ear before biting his lobe. 

“Uh huh.” He barely moaned, feeling Negan’s palm slide over his cock again.

“Good.” He hummed against his ear, kissing and biting his way down his neck.

Shane closed his eyes, his hand making its way up to Negan’s scalp as he grasped for his hair. He groaned, a little louder than he had planned, as he felt himself spill all over the table and down his thighs. Negan’s hand continued to stroke him to the last drop, thrusting into him faster and faster until his own climax was achieved. 

He felt Negan’s fingers relax against his hair, his palm smoothing it’s way down his back before shoving him face-down into the table. He thrusted into him a few more times, his own thighs vibrating with fatigue as he drew out a few more moans from his lips. Taking in a deep breath before pulling out of him, his piping hot liquid dripped silently onto his balls then onto the floor. 

“Shit, you’ve got a nice ass.” He smacked his right cheek and zipped up his pants. “Now clean that shit up, little bitch.”


End file.
